Blister packs for drugs in tablet form or in the form of powder or liquid enclosed in a capsule normally incorporate at least one blister part, which consists of a set of interconnected foils covering each other. One relatively rigid foil is in most cases referred to as the base and comprises cavities, so-called open blisters, for accommodating a tablet or a capsule each, while the other foil, which is flat, is in most cases referred to as the lid foil and seals the opening of the cavities or blisters.
For dispensing a tablet or capsule from a blister, the user is required to push the pill or is tablet through the rupturable lid foil. Some blister packs have a design that make them difficult to open and others are intentionally more difficult to open in order to prevent or discourage small children from easily pushing pills out of the blister packs. Most of today's child resistant blister solutions are based on a system, which makes it more difficult for children to press out tablets from the blister. They are made child resistant by using a tough or more resilient lid foil than the standard Al-foil used on normal blister packs. These packs sometimes become very difficult for the average person to open. Further, also blister packs that are relatively easy for the average adult to open, can be difficult to open for a disabled person, elderly people and people with arthritis and other hand impediments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,513 relates to a pill-dispensing device for use in dispensing a capsule from a blister pack. The device comprises first and second members hinged to each other. A blister pack is introduced between the two members and a pusher element projecting from the first member pushes the capsule out from the blister when the first and second elements are closed. A problem with this device is that due to its construction the user needs to apply a significant amount of press force to eject the tablet from the blister. In doing so, there is a risk that the content of the blister is damaged.
In WO03/070598A1, a blister pack device is described which is a device for storing and dispensing a tablet from a blister pack. This device consists of a container having an opening for receiving a blister pack and the container is provided with a dispensing means for ejecting a dosage unit, e.g. a tablet from the blister pack.